The Jedi Academy Sourcebook
The Jedi Academy Sourcebook, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40114). Podręcznik wydano w 1996 roku i jego autorem jest Paul Sudlow. Zawartość: *Chapter One - The New Republic **The State of The New Republic **Mon Mothma **Admiral Ackbar **Leia Organa Solo **Han Solo **Jacen and Jaina Solo **Anakin Solo **Chewbacca **Winter **R2D2 **C-3PO **General Wedge Antilles **General Jan Dodonna **General Crix Madine **Senator Garm Bel Iblis **Senator Hrekin Thorm **Captain Tresk Ortola **Terpfen *Chapter Two - Coruscant **Coruscant **Imperial City **The Imperial Palace **Imperial Information Center **Palace Traffic Control Center **The Panoramic Projection Room **The Palace Repair Bays **The Senate Chambers **The Imperial Interrogation Chambers **The Undercity **Daykim's Kingdom *Chapter Three - The Jedi Academy **The Jedi Search Begins **Birth of a Jedi Academy **Jedi Training **The Dangers of Training Jedi **Luke Skywalker **Gantoris **Kyp Durron **Streen **Kirana Ti **Dorsk 81 **Kam Solusar **Tionne **Ambasador Cilghal **Yavin Four **The Massassi Ruins **The Grand Temple **Grand Audience Chamber **The War Room **The Underground Spring **The Dark Temple **New Force Powers ***Control Powers ****Contort/Escape ****Force of Will ****Remove Fatigue ***Sense Powers ****Beast Languages ****Predict Natural Disaster ***Sense Force Potential ****Shift Sense ****Translation ****Weather Sense ***Control and Alter Powers ****Detoxify Poison in Another ****Remove Another's Fatigue ***Sense and Alter Powers ****Lesser Force Shield ***Control, Sense and Alter Powers ****Projected Fighting *Chapter Four - Echoes of The Sith **The Seduction of Exar Kun **The Great Sith War **The Return of Exar Kun **Sith Powers ***Control and Alter ****Aura of Uneasiness ****Electronic Manipulation ***Sense and Alter ****Force Wind ***Control, Sense, and Alter ****Drain Life Energy ****Memory Wipe *Chapter Five - Forces of The Empire **The Imperial Core Systems **Ambassador Furgan **Colonel Ardax **Lieutenant Dauren **Trooper 2112 (Zeth Durron) **Admiral Daala **Commander Kratas **Captain Sten Thanas **Captain Brusc **Captain Mullinore **General Odosk *Chapter Six - Maw Installation **The Maw Cluster **Maw Installation **Maw Installation Layout **The Hub **The Lab Modules **Imperial Garrison **Power Plant **Offsite Locations **Sun Crusher **Other Maw Projects ***The Metal-Crystal Phase Shifter **Maw Security **Maw Installation Personnel **Tol Sivron **Doxin **Golanda **Yemm **Qwi Xux **Wermyn **Captain Fredja **Grodon Lakky **Nawruun *Chapter Seven - The Fringe **The Fringe **The Smugglers' Alliance **Mara Jade **Ghent **T'nun Bdu **CBX-9 *Chapter Eight - Kessel **Kessel System **Glitterstim Spice **The Garrison Moon **Kessel **Moruth Doole **Skynxnex **Boss Roke **Imperial Correction Facility **Administration **The Prison Blocks **Doole's Private Wing **Spice Processing Rooms **Atmosphere Towers **The Spice Mines of Kessel **Mine Shafts **The Mustering Rooms **Spice Mine Tunnels *Chapter Nine - The Independent Class **The Independent Class **Lando Calrissian **Slish Fondine **Duchess Mistal **Dack (Tymmo) *Chapter Ten - Planets **Anoth ***Anoth Base **Bespin ***Tibannoplis **Mon Calamari ***Orbital Shipyards ***Foamwander City ***The Mkbuto Seatree Preserve **Carida ***Military Academy of Carida **Dantooine ***Abandoned Rebel Base ***Eol Sha Colony Site **Deyer **Eol Sha **Umgul ***Umgul City ***Fondine Blob Raceways ***The Blobstacle Course **Vortex ***Cathedral of Winds *Chapter Eleven - Creatures **Battle Hydra **Bogey **Granite Slug **Krakana **Lava Dragon **Piranha Beetle **Ratidillo **Spice Spider **Umgullan Racing Blob *Chapter Twelve - Starships **Starfighters ***T-65AC4 XWing ***Expanded B-Wings ***Hornet Interceptor ***Super TIE/In ***Svelte-class Imperial Shuttle **Capital Ships ***Assault Cruiser ***The Vendetta ***The Galactic Voyager ***The Yavaris *Chapter Thirteen - Vehicles **Gas Prospector's Airbarge **MT-AT Spider Walker **Prisoner Transport **Mon Calamari Utility Sub *Chapter Fourteen Equipment and Droids **Force Detector **Organic Gill **Stun Cuffs **Imperial City Maintenance Droid **Imperial Prison Medical Droid **TDL Nanny Droid **Foreign Intruder Defense Organism Krótkie teksty fabularne: *A Change of Command *Cutting Ties *Reflections *Doole's Rise to Power Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Inside The Inner Council *Mon Mothma - dane postaci *Nano Viruses *Ackbar - dane postaci *Leia Organa Solo - dane postaci *Han Solo - dane postaci *Chewbacca - dane postaci *Winter - dane postaci *R2D2 - dane droida *C-3PO - dane droida *Wedge Antilles - dane postaci *Jan Dodonna - dane postaci *Crix Madine - dane postaci *Garm Bel Iblis - dane postaci *Hrekin Thorm - dane postaci *Tresk Ortola - dane postaci *Terpfen - dane postaci *Imperial Organic Implants *Coruscant - dane planety *Construction Droids *Coruscani Ogre - dane zwierzęcia *King Daykim - dane postaci *Luke Skywalker - dane postaci *Gantoris - dane postaci *Kyp Durron - dane postaci *Streen - dane postaci *Kirana Ti - dane postaci *Dorsk 81 - dane postaci *Kam Solusar - dane postaci *Tionne - dane postaci *Cilghal - dane postaci *Yavin Four - dane księżyca *Furgan - dane postaci *Ardax - dane postaci *Dauren - dane postaci *Zeth Durron - dane postaci *Daala - dane postaci *Admiral Daala's Fleet *Kratas - dane postaci *sten Thanas - dane postaci *Brusc - dane postaci *Mullinore - dane postaci *Odosk - dane postaci *Navigating in The Maw *Maw Installation - schemat *The Prototype Death Star *Prototype Death Star Battle Station - dane stacji *Sun Crusher - schemat *Sun Crusher - dane okrętu *Metal-Crystal Phase Shifter - dane broni *The Maw Installation Organizational Chart - schemat *Tol Sivron - dane postaci *Doxin - dane postaci *Golanda - dane postaci *Yemm - dane postaci *Qwi Xux - dane postaci *Wermyn - dane postaci *Captain Fredja - dane postaci *Grodon Lakky - dane postaci *The Wookiee Slaves *Nawruun - dane postaci *Mara Jade - dane postaci *Ghent - dane postaci *T'nun Bdu - dane postaci *CBX-9 - dane droida *The Kessel Run *Using Glitterstim in The Game *Doole's Defense Fleet *Garrison Moon - dane księżyca *Kessel - dane planety *Moruth Doole - dane postaci *Skynxnex - dane postaci *Boss Roke - dane postaci *Lando Calrissian - dane postaci *Slish Fondine - dane postaci *Mistal - dane postaci *Dack (Tymmo) - dane postaci *Anoth - dane planety *Bespin - dane planety *Anoth Base Floorplan *Mon Calamari - dane planety *Ackbar Seapod *Carida - dane planety *Dantooine - dane planety *Deyer - dane planety *Umgul - dane planety *Umgul City - mapa *Vors *Vors - dane zwierzęcia *Vortex - dane planety *Battle Hydra - dane zwierzęcia *Bogey - dane zwierzęcia *Granite Slug - dane zwierzęcia *Krakana - dane zwierzęcia *Lava Dragon - dane zwierzęcia *Piranha Beetle - dane zwierzęcia *Ratidillo - dane zwierzęcia *Spice Spider - dane zwierzęcia *Umgullan Racing Blob - dane zwierzęcia *T-65AC4 XWing - dane myśliwców *Ackbar's Personal B-Wing/E2 *B-Wing/E - dane myśliwców *Modified Tenloss Hornet Interceptor - dane mysliwców *Super TIE/In - dane mysliwców *Silviut Corporation Svelte-class Imperial Shuttle - dane okrętu *Svelte-class Imperial Shuttle - schemat *Vibre-class Assault Cruiser - schemat *Silviut Corporation Vibre-class Assault Cruiser - dane okrętu *The Vendette - dane okrętu (Rendili StarDrive's Dreadnaught) *The Galactic Voyager - dane okrętu (Mon Calamari MC90 Star Cruiser) *The Yavaris - dane okrętu (Kuat Drive Yards' Nebulon-B Frigate) *Gas Prospector's Airbarge - dane pojazdu *Carida Engines MT-AT Spider Walker - dane pojazdu *Aratech JX-09 Secured Prisoner Transport Vehicle - dane pojazdu *Urukabb Utility Submarine Vehicle with optional geological fittings *Government Issue Force Detector Unit - dane urządzenia *Mon Calamari Organic Gill - dane urządzenia *BlasTech AR-101 Stun Cuffs - dane urządzenia *Cybot Galactica IC-M General Utility Droid - dane klasy droidów *Industrial Automaton 2-ZH Surgical Droid - dane klasy droidów *XL-Lioness TDL Nanny Droid - dane klasy droidów *Foreign Intruder Defense Organism - dane klasy droidów Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *A Paradigm Shift - list Mon Mothmy do senatu *The Jedi Praxeum - fragment przemówienia Luke'a Skywalkera do pierwszych studentów *SA investment in Kessel Assets - list Mary Jade do Bethy Tangrill *Establishment of Anoth Base *120.245.6.JNL Credits *design - Paul Sudlow *development & editing: Bill Smith, Eric S. Trautman *additional design: Greg Costikyan, Greg Gorden, Matt Hong *cover design: Brian Schomburg *graphics: Brian Schomburg *additional graphics: Tom ONeill, Troy Vigil *interior art: Storn Cook, John Dollar, Ray Lederer *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/Treasurer: Denise D. Palter *assistant publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Donna Highhouse, Wendy Lord *billing: Amy Giacobbe de:The Jedi Academy Sourcebook en:The Jedi Academy Sourcebook ru:Справочник по «Академии джедаев» Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)